dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Portrait of the Stained Princess/@comment-28060534-20190531193232
The newsletter for this month is ok. There's nothing to say about the scene concept other than there are footsteps there: WHO'S THERE...I WARN YOU..I'VE GOT AN INVENTORY BAR...AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE WHAT'S INSIDE IT. And that purple sky triggred my taruma from the very first newsletter with those concept arts of Dp15 and when the BETA released...pain :'( The photo at the end of the newsletter features what appears to be the inside house/mansion of the traitor guard who tried to destroy the portrait, I've nothing else to say about that photo other than that.. female bust? I'm not sure if that Odette or something, likely not..but GUYS the swans are tooooo heavily featured on this game to be just red herrings, they are featured on the hint button, the emblem of Cisneros and Estadia, curved prominantly with the design of the palace, and are also there in almost all the concept arts whether we saw or not, what's behind these motifs! I will be very angry if this is just dropped. But there are two things I'd like to mention: 1- I theorize that this game like 90% won't feature any old characters, I just can't see a way to fit an old character in this story, minor connections will likely be made between at least one event from past game but no old character to feature. 2- whatever connection the game will make or if there are old characters to return, they won't be an Eipix-made characters, Blue Tea Games seems to have made a soft reboot to the Eipix-made Dark Parables games, not addressing any character from there but the one made by Blue Tea Games that WERE featured in those games and their fate was left open ( kai, Snow white, and Pinocchio ) and even in their "what happened to the mouse" blog, they don't mention the Eipix made character, it's like Ballad of Rapunzel was released, then followed by Return of the Salt Princess and so on. Back to the newsletter, I'm half-excited and half-saddened by the fortune telling section, all the hints suggest that we are getting a sort of Cards, don't get me wrong, I love everything from Blue Tea Games and love anything from them and everything, but I want a hidden object puzzle adventure game, not just any random card game, I really understand why it's not possible and everything, but it's the HOPA games that made me fell in love crazily like this with BTG in the first place, I now think you are starting to understand my point...I still can't forget the amazing shock when I received the first notification from their very first newsletter, the shock was great because I knew what might be lurking in these newsletter based on who is their sender and the killing-in-a-good-way craving for the second newsletter...and comparing all of that from the past to the excitement right now for receiving a newsletter..I feel there's no point in going further as you already got my point hopefully